


Kopi Luwak

by koalathebear



Series: The Expanse: Missing Scenes [9]
Category: The Expanse Series - James S. A. Corey
Genre: Coffee, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalathebear/pseuds/koalathebear
Summary: Just a silly little scribble about - coffee :)  Set a little while afterNemesis Games





	

"You're shitting me, right?" Amos demanded, looking completely revolted.

Holden shook his head. "I'm telling the truth. Look it up. _kopi luwak_."

The crew watched in amusement as Amos pulled out his hand terminal and punched in the letters emphatically, his brow lowered in a disbelieving frown as he started reading aloud. "Kopi luwak. Also called civet coffee. A coffee that includes part-digested coffee cherries eaten and defecated by the Asian palm civet. Holy shit."

"Civet shit, to be precise," Holden corrected him.

"And people drank it?" Amos demanded in disgust.

"Earthers – disgusting, didn't you know?" Bobbie announced provocatively. 

"Here's the proof," Alex agreed as Naomi looked amused at their teasing.

Clarissa spoke up at that point, her voice soft. "The cherries ferment in the digestive tract of the civet. My parents used to drink it." She screwed up her face. "Julie and I wouldn't, not just because of the concept but because while the traditional method of harvesting might have been humane, as the coffee became more popular, civets were kept in battery cages and force fed the cherries. The conditions and treatment were horrific – incredibly cruel."

"You couldn't pay me to drink something that some cat thing shit out …" Amos declared emphatically.

"And yet you'll drink instant," Holden joked.

"I'd be just as ok with some herbal tea, for my own part," declared Alex.

"That's like civet piss," Holden snorted disparagingly and Clarissa choked back a laugh, looking down swiftly as if she had done something wrong.

Amos gave her a little reassuring nudge with his shoulder. "Gotta wonder what was up with the first guy who looked at civet shit and decided it would make good coffee ..." Amos remarked, shaking his head in profound disapproval.

"Brave or crazy?" Alex remarked.

"Maybe a bit of both," Holden replied and handed them all a bulb of steaming coffee which they pretended to sniff with suspicion. Clarissa sipped the hot liquid, closing her eyes momentarily at the reassuring warmth that slid down her throat. When she opened her eyes, she saw that Amos was watching her, a rare smile in his eyes. He didn't say anything, just reached out, brushed her hair from her eyes and raised his bulb of coffee at her in a silent toast.


End file.
